Futaba drabbles
by Kilerya
Summary: Just as it says on the tin, all kind of drabbles about Futaba and all her family and friends, mostly all fun and games but there will be serious ones as well...rated for language (it's very sad that she doesn't have her own character tag edit: now she does yay)
1. swearing

**Author's note : oh look, a thing that wasn't planned ! wanted to do some happy for once since more than half of the thing I have started aren't û_u there probably will be more of those mostly happy but other feels might creep in as well... don't expect regular updates I will only do them when inspiration strikes (feel free to leave prompts to help that along)**

**Enjoy !  
**

**(Futaba is about a year/year and a half old in this, Kanzaki's 15 )**

* * *

The brat was following him again. How she managed to keep up while crawling around was anybody's guess. Looking around for a good hiding place Kanzaki saw the very old tree at the back of the garden that he wasn't supposed to climb -something about rotten branches or whatever- and had a brilliant idea. No way the little pest could follow him up _there_. He barely managed to reach the tree before he heard the brat call after him.

"p'ay wit me !" Damn how the hell did she get there so fast, Kanzaki glared back at his niece only to see her out of breath and kind of sad and no that didn't make him guilty, nope not at all, she should know better and leave him alone already. Taking one big breath Futaba shouted the next part "I say p'ay wit me 'jime dammit !"

...When had the brat learned how to swear? His brother was going to get so pissed off to hear that. Well, that was a nice thought, maybe it would teach him to take care of his spawn himself for once instead of dropping her here. Teaching the brat proper swearing and other things she shouldn't say or do was as good a way to spend his afternoon as any and it sure as hell beat running around all day to avoid her. With a wicked grin Kanzaki walked over to his niece and picked her up "Alright shrimp you want to play a game ? then we're going to play a fucking game"

"Hell yesh !" And of course seeing the big happy smile on the kid's face certainly wasn't the cause for the warm feeling that hit Kanzaki, just like he hadn't felt guilty to see the brat looking so lonely. No,he just wanted to mess with his brother; that was his story and if anyone asked,he'd stick to it.


	2. sleeptime

**Author's note: look ! another silly thing, this time Futaba's 2 and Kanzaki's 16 ...and should already know better then accepting to take care of putting her to sleep**

* * *

"Get back here you damn brat!"

Kanzaki tried to tackle his giggling niece but missed as she slipped under the couch. Sighing, the teenager got up and looked for where the little devil had scampered of to this time. Futaba's bedtime had been hours ago and Kanzaki had been chasing her since then. Exhausted, he had half a mind to let her do whatever she wanted and head to bed himself and would if he didn't expect his family giving him hell for it later. The sounds of small feet running could be heard from the hallway. With another weary sigh, Kanzaki went to check if his niece was there and noticed the door to his bedroom was open.

"The hell she went in there for?" He searched through all the hiding places he could think of, looking around sharply when he thought he heard giggling behind him but couldn't find Futaba anywhere. Getting really fed up with the little game Kanzaki dropped on his unmade bed and decided to take a break, he was too tired to really give a damn anymore. The teenager didn't move an inch until he felt a little hand poke him and even then barely bothered to look at where his niece was standing.

"No more p'aying ?"

Kanzaki held back a nasty string of curses at the completely innocent look Futaba was giving him."That wasn't fucking playing, do whatever you want I'm going to sleep." He turned away from her and tried to get comfortable well intent on ignoring Futaba until he fell asleep.

"Ok" She said and walked around the bed to face her uncle again before climbing in and laying down next to him. "Good night."

Kanzaki blinked in confusion for a minutes and then scowled at the bed invader "You should go in your own bed."

"But I'm comfy here" Futaba snuggled closer to the teen and yawned.

"...Whatever" Too tired to even try to argue anymore Kanzaki made sure the blanket covered the both of them before letting sleep take over. His last conscious thought that night was the he'd never agree to babysit the little monster at night ever again.

* * *

**hope you liked it (and if you have some time I wouldn't mind a review)**


End file.
